Archaeological Museum (Civ6)
. +1 Citizen slot. +1 point per turn. +2 points per turn. +3 Artifact slots. |reqtech = Humanism |district = Theater Square |note = Cannot be built in the same district with an . }} The Archaeological Museum is an advanced cultural building of the Renaissance era in Civilization VI. It is built in the and requires an (or one of its replacements). * Effects: ** +2 (boosted by Grand Opera Policy Card) ** +1 Citizen slot ** +1 point per turn ** +2 points per turn ** +3 Artifact slots (+6 if playing as in Vanilla and ) *** Theme bonus: Doubles output when displaying Artifacts of the same era from different civilizations. ** Allows training and maintaining 1 , while there are free Artifact slots in the Museum. * Restrictions: ** Cannot be built if has already been built in this district. Strategy The Museum works quite differently from Civilization V: Brave New World. First, it has been split into two different buildings - the Archaeological Museum, which is dedicated exclusively to displaying Artifacts, being one of them. That means that its slots cannot hold any other type of Great Works, such as Portraits or Sculptures. What's more, the Archaeologist unit is now tied directly to this Museum type - only cities with it may build this unit, and only while there are free slots in the Museum! The Artifacts themselves may not be moved out of a Museum until it is full (all slots are taken). Afterwards, they may be rearranged between your other Archaeological Museums, or traded away. Activating the Theming Bonus of the Museum requires different Artifacts from the same era, but different civilization sources. This is easier than it sounds, and is certainly much easier than activating the respective bonus of the Art Museum - you just need some luck when excavating the Artifacts. Try to excavate them from faraway places in the world - this increases the chance they will belong to a different civilization. England's British Museum ability makes it easier for them to theme their Archaeological Museums - each one has 6 Artifact slots, and the Theming Bonus automatically activates when all six slots are filled. In Rise and Fall, each cultural city-state with 6 or more Envoys gives an additional +2 in each Archaeological Museum. Civilopedia entry Humans generate lots of junk. They are also fascinated with old junk, and so created museums. A museum is a building designed to hold civilization’s most treasured possessions for public viewing. There are museums that contain collections of art, and there are the museums which display fossils, items of historical interest, or pop culture curiosities. There are also museums that house costumes, jewels, weapons, gadgets, or virtually anything else which might be of interest to the humans filing through their halls. The oldest known collection of curiosities put on display was that of Ennigaldi-Nanna’s Museum, c. 530 BC, with enough traffic to warrant labels for the items (a clue to archaeologists that the ruin was a museum). But the whole idea of such collections for public edification really took off during the Enlightenment, with the Royal Armories in the Tower of London, the Musée des Beaux-Arts et d’Archeologie in Besancon, and the Kunstkamera in St. Petersburg being founded. These and other museums are now almost as historic as the junk they display. Related achievements